


繭欲

by 红服双喜 (DelicoFra)



Category: TRUMP Series (Stage Play)
Genre: Cocoon, M/M, 月影孤星, 繭期, 舞台Trump系列, 舞台『COCOON 月の翳り星ひとつ』
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicoFra/pseuds/%E7%BA%A2%E6%9C%8D%E5%8F%8C%E5%96%9C
Summary: 文：多糖 & 琉璃！［COCOON］ from TRUMP series，舞台『COCOON 月の翳り星ひとつ』同人；！拉斐尔•德里克x安洁莉可•弗拉，腐向，大量过激性描写，未成年请自觉回避；！时间轴在月篇剧中，有剧透、有刀子、有私设，还有充足的OOC，慎入；！纯属虚构妄想，与真实的人物、演员、地点、历史等等均无关系。





	1. 致幻

**Author's Note:**

> 文：多糖 & 琉璃
> 
> ！［COCOON］ from TRUMP series，舞台『COCOON 月の翳り星ひとつ』同人；  
！拉斐尔•德里克x安洁莉可•弗拉，腐向，大量过激性描写，未成年请自觉回避；  
！时间轴在月篇剧中，有剧透、有刀子、有私设，还有充足的OOC，慎入；  
！纯属虚构妄想，与真实的人物、演员、地点、历史等等均无关系。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克兰的老师们常教导，茧期的幻觉会暴露意识里的阴暗面。平日不敢会想的事情，不会浮出水面的欲望，都会翻涌浮现，如此真实，如此赤裸，如此肉欲横流……

拉斐尔摇摇混沌的脑袋，颇为搞不清楚自己的状况。他躺在宿舍的床上，双手被捆在雕花床栏上，低头看看身上，外套和马甲不知何时不翼而飞。他慌张地挣动四肢，捆束布条绑得死紧，四肢仿佛鬼压床一样动弹不得……太糟糕了，又是茧期的幻觉吗？  
有谁坐在他身上制住他的挣扎，强灌下什么甜腻的液体，然后用匕首泄愤般把他的衬衫纽扣一颗一颗挑下来。失去依凭的扣子散落一地，滚落在地板上发出清脆的回响。  
拉斐尔浑身燥热，衬衫散开倒是清凉了一点，然而体内陌生的炽热感让人越发不安。他边喝问对方是谁要干什么，边挣扎起来。他看不清上方那身影的脸，但从与自己类似款式的白色衣服，可以推测对方也是克兰的学生。潜意识告诉他这个人他应该认识，但似是茧期发作的脸盲症阻断了他的认知，只余下耳边嗡鸣和头痛欲绝。身体也很不对劲，全身的躁动集中到下身某处，让他不合时宜地开始勃起。  
一袭白衣的吸血种拉下了拉斐尔的裤子，可观的肉茎马上弹立起来抵在他的小腹，他稍稍迟疑了一下，双手包住了柱身开始撸动。  
性器在药物的作用与纤长的手指服务下硬得发痛，在性欲的中和下头痛倒不算什么了。拉斐尔难耐地叹息，忍不住抬起腰胯迎合撸动的手。坐在身上的吸血种被带得颠动起来，大腿撞击啪啪轻响。  
拉斐尔才发现对方虽然上身套着式样华贵的蕾丝衬衫，跨坐在自己身上的双腿可是一丝不挂。阴茎顶起衬衫下摆，透过衣料能看到颀长的轮廓，光裸的臀部触感柔嫩且弹性十足，便是同为男性也有想品尝的欲望吧……  
他正这样不着边际地胡思乱想着，对方一手撑在他身上抬起后臀，一手扶着他的肉棒缓缓坐了下去。显然早做好了准备的花穴轻松地含住了硬物，炽热而湿润。精致的少年一点点沉下腰，柔嫩的肠壁被撑开，完全包纳了拉斐尔。两人不约而同地满足叹息。少年开始在拉斐尔身上起起落落，后穴吞吐翻搅，口中呻吟吐息，唤着拉斐尔的名字。  
拉斐尔被快感刺激得大喘息，看着自己猩红的性器在对方后穴进进出出，不禁觉得茧期幻觉也太好，只是随便想想竟马上满足了他——不过既然是“拉斐尔”的幻觉理应满足拉斐尔吧。克兰的老师们常教导，茧期的幻觉会暴露意识里的阴暗面。平日不敢会想的事情，不会浮出水面的欲望，都会翻涌浮现，如此真实，如此赤裸，如此肉欲横流……  
“如果不是幻觉的话……”无法想象自己竟能有一天与同性在床上如此淫靡荒唐。  
对方闻言顿了顿，似乎嗤笑了一下，轻声喃喃自语：“原来在幻觉里吗……怪不得……，也好。”  
吸血种在起伏间扯开了束缚拉斐尔的布条，抓过拉斐尔的大手放到自己硬挺的性器上。拉斐尔稍微坐起身子，从善如流握住清秀的肉茎，极尽能事地挑逗揉搓，同时不忘挺动腰肢，肉棒在甬道内里抽插不停。迅猛的前后夹击逼得男生高声呻吟，伏下身搂住拉斐尔的肩膀，情不自禁地吻上了他。  
少年们的吻青涩而毫无章法，彼此舔舐牙床纠缠粉舌，甚至忘情啃咬唇瓣，唇边破损流血也浑然不觉。拉斐尔舌尖尝到了一丝属于吸血种的血腥气，熟悉又陌生。混沌的脑中似乎有什么召唤着他，身上少年的身影忽而更清晰忽而又更模糊……这个美好的少年他是知道的，他知道的……  
对方放开拉斐尔的唇，撑起身体复又放手任凭臀部滑落，花穴再次深含硕物，温暖柔媚的内壁绞得拉斐尔一抖。  
“啊哈……等等……乌鲁……”拉斐尔沉沉低喘，下意识脱口而出喊了弟弟的名字，然后怔住了。身上的少年原来是乌鲁吗？自己在幻觉里竟然对自己的弟弟……

安洁莉可原本攀在拉斐尔肩背上的手滑了下来，眼圈瞬间红了。  
他原就知道拉斐尔在茧期里产生了认知障碍和幻觉。既然拉斐尔以为是幻觉，他也正好无需解释那份爱念与渴望被占有的欲望——可笑的自尊心并不允许五大贵族之一的弗拉家继承人甘愿雌伏他人身下……然而他从没想过自己在拉斐尔的幻觉里竟然被当作了别人。满腔的爱念如水中捞月，尽管抛出了身子跳进了湖沼里，也抱不住一轮月影——思及此，安洁莉可无法自抑地呜咽起来。  
然而拉斐尔依然迷醉地埋头在少年白皙的胸口吮吻，没有发现对方的颤抖与泪水。刚察觉的逆伦认知反而刺激着性器愈加胀大，在对方体内冲撞不休。  
未经人事的紧致内壁再次感到了冲挤的压力，被自己心心念念的人玩弄胸前和身下的脆弱敏感之处，安洁莉可的身体无视主人意志地高涨起来，欢愉地承受着每一下顶撞。他抬手抹掉眼泪，泛红的眼角看在拉斐尔眼里却是另一番意思，惹得拉斐尔情动不已，怜惜地吻在他眉间。  
“拉斐尔……我们，是挚友对吗……？” 安洁莉可抱着最后一丝希望确认道。  
拉斐尔看着面前少年的脸，余光触及之处尽是他留下的红痕，唇角甚至还挂着一丝啃咬的血迹。  
“笨蛋……我们不是挚友，是兄弟，不是吗？”拉斐尔意味深长地笑，“又或者，你还想要别的关系吗？乌鲁。”  
拉斐尔的目光是这样的温柔，然而安洁莉可终于知道了，这原来，并不是属于他的温柔。  
此时的安洁莉可已经完全停下跪坐在拉斐尔跨上起伏的动作，垂下眼睛，一动不动。  
“怎么了？累了吗？” 拉斐尔安抚性地亲了亲安洁莉可的额头，搂住他的腰身，保持着性器仍埋在体内的姿势翻身把他搁在柔软的被褥上，再次律动起来。  
“……出去。”  
安洁莉可的这一声抗拒过于轻飘，轻得拉斐尔几乎要以为自己产生了幻听。他撩开安洁莉可被汗水粘在额上的一丝乱发，吻在鼻尖落下，止于唇，确认道：“嗯？”  
“我说，出去。”  
“呃……我哪里弄疼你了吗？” 拉斐尔闻言，并没有完全停下下身的律动，他放轻了动作缓慢地维持着抽插的频率，手抚上对方的头发。  
然而安洁莉可并没有看眼前这个正占有着自己的人，他涣散的眼神投在虚空中，泪水止不住地划下脸庞。  
“乌鲁，你还好吗？”此时拉斐尔终于感觉到有点不对劲。他停下了律动，把自己的性器缓缓抽离对方的身体，温柔的吻沿着泪痕一路往下，停留在唇角时伸出舌来撬开他紧紧咬住像是不愿哭出声音的双唇，柔声安抚道，“好了好了不做了，爱哭鬼呀……”  
安洁莉可突然哭得更厉害了。  
刚才拥有的拉斐尔，炽热的活生生的拉斐尔，似乎马上要弃他而去了。  
他难过地闭上了双眼，手环上拉斐尔的背，带着哭腔的声音从颤抖的唇间漏出来：“……继续。”  
只要对方不说破那个名字，即使只是一次也好，即使是那虚假的温柔，也许，他就能假装拥有他的温柔和爱护的是自己了……吧？  
是这样的吧？

安洁莉可忽然想到了什么，他睁开眼，看了一眼愣住了的拉斐尔，并没有理会对方，伸手摸索着床方才随手丢弃在大床角落的丝绸领巾，蒙上了对方的双眼。  
“……别说话。”安洁莉可咬牙，眼睛通红，“既然眼睛分不清，那就不要再看了。”  
拉斐尔像是还想说什么，安洁莉可立马堵住了他的唇。他泄愤般地咬拉斐尔的唇，舌头粗暴地在口腔内辗转梭巡。  
拉斐尔虽然心存疑惑，但还是顺从地搂住情绪起伏得厉害的少年，没想太多又做了起来。  
当拉斐尔再次进入安洁莉可的身体之时，安洁莉可有点抗拒，往后瑟缩了一下，手抵住拉斐尔的胸膛，却也没用上多大力气。拉斐尔轻松地再次占有了他。硕大性器挤压着内壁缓缓进入到最深处，安洁莉可的手再次攀上拉斐尔的肩膊，闭上了眼眼睛。毫无规律的冲撞无意间擦过某点，安洁莉可紧闭的唇忍不住漏出一声呻吟。视线的封闭使他其余感官极为敏感，安洁莉可的身体颤抖着，攀附在对方肩膊上的手指掐进肉里，留下丝丝红痕。  
拉斐尔爱极了他这般性感的呻吟与充满占有欲的攀附，身下的性器不觉又胀大了几分。他记住了让安洁莉可失控的地方，把肉棒整根抽出，再往那儿狠狠撞进去。  
强烈的冲击使得安洁莉可忍不住想要逃离，然而身体对愉悦的需求却出卖了他，他的性器再次颤颤巍巍地站起来，后穴也紧紧吸附着拉斐尔的巨大。  
“慢、慢一点……拉斐尔……我……”  
然而对方没有给他再次逃离的机会，双手紧箍住他的腰肢，下身狠狠地往他穴口攻击。被冲撞得仿佛一叶海上轻舟的安洁莉可，细碎的呻吟逐渐控制不住地变为重重的呼吸与哀鸣。  
“不要……轻点，拉斐……呜呜……”  
拉斐尔动情地啃上安洁莉可雪白的肩头，炽热的巨物重重埋进身下不断打颤的身体里。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“嗯……啊……呜呜……”  
安洁莉可已经说不出话来。彼此的喘息连成同步的节奏，安洁莉可与其说是求饶更像是求欢的呻吟，勾引出拉斐尔从未有过的激动与热切，他的意识已经被繭期症状带离得太远，身体快乐得仿佛正在飘向天空。  
“不要再诱惑我了，乌鲁……”  
安洁莉可重重的喘息一滞，心头涌上的哀伤绝望几乎与情潮一起淹没了他。与此同时他的身体迎来拉斐尔又一次猛击，轻叫着达到高潮射了出来，内壁不由自主地收缩绞紧了拉斐尔。  
他呼吸困难地张大嘴，搂住对方肩膀的双手反转，用力一推——  
安洁莉可觉得自己用尽全力了，但在拉斐尔感觉只是软绵绵的向他伸来示意着什么。  
拉斐尔握住那双纤细优美的手，放慢了节奏，搂着怀里的人一下一下地抽插研磨。  
安洁莉可一边在高潮的余韵中颤抖，一边承受着拉斐尔的不间断侵占，哭着摇头：“呜……不要了……”  
拉斐尔不听，他把性器抽了出来，将人翻过来背对着自己，双手大力揉搓着对方挺翘细嫩的后臀，又用拇指拨开两瓣臀肉，露出掩藏在其中的美好花穴，毫不迟疑地再把兴奋不已的性器插了进去。幻觉里的少年太可口，高潮过后的后穴敏感而湿热，让他忍不住按着自己的节奏再次抽插起来。  
安洁莉可脑袋埋在枕头里，一边喘息一边止不住地呜咽落泪，浸湿了枕头。  
“真的有那么爽么……爽到哭了？”  
拉斐尔被蒙着眼睛看不见安洁莉可的样子，但只听见哭声跟喘息声却比看到人更兴奋，越发没轻没重地在甬道间来回使劲抽插，撞得身下的人压抑不住带着哭腔的呻吟从唇边溢出。  
快速而猛烈的抽插动作让热汗从拉斐尔发间淌下，浸湿了遮蔽视线的白色领巾，又潮又热难受得很。他抬手扯下了领巾，恢复了视线。  
映入眼里的是介于青年与少年之间的修长身形，背部白净优美，流畅的线条一直延伸到高高翘起的臀部。拉斐尔看见了他微卷的深色长发铺了满枕，看见了仍微微颤抖着的的肩膀，看见了他紧紧攥住被褥的双手。那双纤长细腻的手仿佛跟乌鲁有所不同……然而识别真实的能力却伴随茧期症状离他而去。  
这是乌鲁，不会有错的，他不可能认错乌鲁。  
拉斐尔揉着身下人白皙的臀部，把那一丝违和感抛到脑后，伏下身在在少年耳边说：“以后要乖乖听话，不许装作不认识哥哥，否则就打屁股哦。”说着轻拍了一下臀瓣，激得少年越发颤抖不停。  
自己狰狞的性具正在这具美丽身体里进进出出的一幕刺激着拉斐尔最后的清明。他看不见埋在丝绸被褥里流泪的脸，只感觉到这具诚实的身体紧紧吸附着他的阳具不愿离开，给他带来的愉悦远超自己的想象，更无法自控地沉溺其中。  
在安洁莉可承受不住冲撞的力道终于再次高声叫喊起来的呻吟中，拉斐尔深埋入他的体内，射了出来。好几股浓稠的热液叫嚣着射入甬道里，刹那间安洁莉可几乎以为会被烫伤……  
当拉斐尔拔出来的时候，乳白的黏稠也随着在安洁莉可合不起来的穴口里流出，拉斐尔看着这一幕，脑子不太清醒，还想搂过去安慰安慰他再来一回。  
安洁莉可冷不防一拳揍在他脸上。拉斐尔没有防备，被揍到床边上，不解地看刚才还很听话的“弟弟”。心想：茧期的幻觉真是没有道理可讲。  
安洁莉可狠狠地瞪了拉斐尔一眼，眼睛通红。  
“给我出去！”  
他忍着下身的不适撑起身子把拉斐尔赶出去，用力甩上大门锁上。本来想揍拉斐尔一顿，但实在没力气了。瞥见角落里胡乱丢着两人的衣衫，暧昧潮湿地交缠成一团，索性捞起全塞垃圾桶里。  
安洁莉可腿脚发颤地走进浴室，身上里里外外都黏黏糊糊的难受，然而更难受地是看到全身镜子里的人。白皙的皮肤上满是欢爱的痕迹，下身肿胀的地方缓缓流出那人留下的液体，混浊腥白沿着大腿根流下来，仿佛在嘲笑他的自欺欺人。蓬蓬头开到最大水流，他把自己洗了好几遍，皮肤都搓红了恨不得搓去一层皮。  
淅淅沥沥的水声里，弗拉家的大少爷，终究是滑坐在浴室的地板上，嚎啕大哭。

拉斐尔浑浑噩噩地回到自己宿舍房间，头痛越演越烈，禁不住一阵昏眩袭来，倒床上睡过去。  
第二天醒来，拉斐尔莫名地感到有点不真实。打量着跟昨夜不知是梦还是“幻觉”里一模一样的宿舍大床（贵族学生宿舍的配置一样），再低头看看自己全身赤裸只套了件外套，身下一片狼藉。自嘲地想，梦遗得那么刺激还是第一次。  
他想起昨晚“幻觉”某一瞬间，那少年神似安洁莉可的背影，哭得让人心疼的声音，优美纤细而性感脆弱。他摇了摇头。那个安洁莉可怎么会跟自己做这样的事情呢，便是茧期的幻觉也太大胆放肆了吧……  
收拾好心情和身上的狼藉，拉斐尔乖乖去上课。今天天气尚可，弟弟“乌鲁”依然赌气说不认识哥哥，安洁莉可依然没有好脸色，远远瞥见他，冷哼一声掉头就走。

安洁莉可却并没有那么洒脱。  
他贪恋那一刻的温存，偶尔还是会让跟班的“好朋友们”把拉斐尔绑回来，但是每次做都蒙着拉斐尔的眼睛。  
拉斐尔动情起来忍不住喊乌鲁的名字，安洁莉可听一次揍他一次。  
拉斐尔认为是自己的愧疚在作怪。因为不愿自己在这时候叫出弟弟的名字，“幻觉”惩罚他了。后来他也就习惯了不叫名字了。  
他喊“幻觉”里的这个人做“爱哭鬼”。  
cocoon的药性无从捉摸，他不知道自己还会被茧期带到哪里，怎么会越发频繁地在透过布料的朦胧中看见安洁莉可的脸呢。好几次他不管不顾地，干脆把蒙眼的丝巾扯下来好好看身下的人，咦？眨眨眼再看一遍——不就是安洁莉可吗？  
茧期的“幻觉”可真会开玩笑啊……  
做狠了的时候安洁莉可会哭。  
安洁莉可用手臂挡着自己泪流不停的眼睛，被吮得有点红肿的唇微张，压抑不住的呻吟娇喘里带着哭腔。  
这时候拉斐尔会想要拉下安洁莉可的手臂 亲吻他流泪的眼睛。  
安洁莉可的眼睛很漂亮，平日里的高傲冷漠在此刻全然消失，带着水汽的眼睛倔强地不愿看身上的人 。  
拉斐尔想让他别哭 ，看着心里发酸。但是此刻的安洁莉可却又无比诱人，这是一个在平日里看不到的安洁莉可，反而像是小时候那个常因一点点小事情就要哭个不停的小安洁儿。现实里的安洁莉可疯得不可理喻，但是梦里的安洁莉可却那么柔美可爱。  
另一方面，没有“幻觉”缓冲的安洁莉可，被这样畸形的肉体关系折磨得越发地痛苦……  
有时候他气得要毁了拉斐尔。首先要把那双看不清现实的总是用怜悯眼神看着他的拉斐尔的眼睛毁掉！再着人捅他几刀让他没法参加克兰祭的剑术比赛！最好给他那深爱的弟弟乌鲁也来一刀……  
彼时安洁莉可被扒得衣衫不整，坐在拉斐尔身上，后穴吞吐着某根硕物。  
拉斐尔保持着优等生的衣冠楚楚，只拉开了裤链。  
安洁莉可越想越气，趴在拉斐尔身上，一边哭一边又咬又抓，而身下的花穴依然忠于主人内心地紧紧含住了体内的昂扬。  
拉斐尔虽然不明白他为什么又哭了，还是轻拍着他后背任他撒娇发泄，顺带抬腰顶弄几下。  
安洁莉可脸埋在他胸前，被颠得越发无助地呜咽，止不住的泪水沾湿了拉斐尔的领巾。  
拉斐尔搂着怀里的人，有一刹那似乎分不清这是哪个安洁莉可。  
他低头安抚地亲了一口唇角。对方张开唇，小舌主动溜进了嘴里，猫儿一般在他身上蹭了又蹭，纤长手臂抱住了脖子。  
拉斐尔再搂紧了些。  
好可爱……肯定是幻觉里。  
既然是他的“幻觉”，想怎样“欺负”他都可以……吧？  
拉斐尔心里有什么开关伴着安洁莉可的娇喘声啪嗒打开了。

[to be continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 日常夜聊开车产物，已努力修bug，如果还有那就是它们繁殖得太快了（X  
多多点赞留言鼓励作者可产生常日常有的明显疗效。
> 
> 一句话概况剧情说明：安洁莉可因拉斐尔犹豫着不愿意继承家业而愤怒，让手下把拉斐尔绑到自己宿舍，下药强要他的故事（？）  
拉斐尔茧期症状有二：脸盲+幻觉（遗传自达利），以为跟安洁莉可做爱是自己的幻觉。  
乌鲁与安洁莉可有血缘关系因此血的味道让拉斐尔熟悉，脸大约也有相似之处，因此混淆认知了……
> 
> 梗源自：为什么安洁莉可对拉斐尔特别热情与执念到最后毁灭的地步，可能因为他第一次是跟拉斐尔。  
而且是在拉斐尔茧期症状发作把安洁莉可错认成别人的时候（因此r完全不记得自己曾经亲热过a）。被渣的安洁莉可就很有理由生气甚至想刺瞎他了。


	2. 月下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安洁莉可仰头望半轮月白，透过枝叶洒下来的暗光，阴晴不定，无从捉摸。  
“映在你眼里的我是真实的我吗……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文：多糖 & 琉璃
> 
> ！［COCOON］ from TRUMP series，舞台『COCOON 月の翳り星ひとつ』同人；  
！拉斐尔•德里克x安洁莉可•弗拉，腐向，大量过激性描写，未成年请自觉回避；  
！时间轴在月篇剧中，有剧透、有刀子、有私设，还有充足的OOC，慎入；  
！纯属虚构妄想，与真实的人物、演员、地点、历史等等均无关系。

夜风肃清了白日的闷热，给克兰带来丝丝清凉。花园一角，不知名的花木嫣然盛放，一树的皎洁花簇摇曳生姿。  
安洁莉可仰头望半轮月白，透过枝叶洒下来的暗光，阴晴不定，无从捉摸。  
半个月来他都回避着拉斐尔。强迫自己不要想起，不要见他更不要跟他说话。是时候做个了断了吧……

“是谁在那里……？”  
小路拐角传来熟悉又意外的声音，是拉斐尔。  
在花树下一身白衣的少年错愕地回头看着走过来的拉斐尔，还没来得及摆出平日那副高傲的样子。  
看到安洁莉可没有马上甩他臭脸，拉斐尔不由自主地放松了表情，却下意识地疑惑起来：啊幻觉又来了吗……  
拉斐尔一脸的温柔迷茫的样子，让安洁莉可淡淡地笑了。  
拉斐尔再次暗暗确认了：这一定是幻觉。  
安洁莉可向拉斐尔伸出手。  
拉斐尔像无数次在“幻觉”里一样，走过去，拉住他的裹着着蕾丝手套的纤长手指，在手背落下一吻。  
唇瓣触上一片轻软微凉。  
拉斐尔惊讶，这个幻觉也太真实了。  
他抚摸安洁莉可的脸，喊他的名字：“安洁莉可……？”  
这是他第一次在“幻觉”里正式喊出他的名字。  
安洁莉顿了顿，拖过拉斐尔摁在树干上，狠狠地啃咬他的嘴唇。  
拉斐尔环抱住他，稍用力揉进怀里，嘴巴微微张开任对方胡乱作为，甚至带着一点笑意：“安洁莉可好可爱啊……” 漂亮又骄傲的公主般的可爱。  
拉斐尔握住安洁莉可双手推到两边，一点点解开他的衣服，式样繁复的外套落下，层层堆叠的蕾丝衬衫展开，露出滑腻瓷白的肌色。拉斐尔埋进脖颈间一路吮吻下来，边吻他锁骨边揉弄两边乳尖，低沉的嗓音问：“公主殿下喜欢被我这样是吗？”  
安洁莉可双颊绯红，咬着唇一言不发，抬手就想拉身上衣服。  
——被撩拨得浑身发烫的安洁莉可恨不得把自己衣服全扒下来。  
拉斐尔制住他的手。衣服只挂到安洁莉可的臂弯，黑色的卷发带着一丝凌乱搭在裸露的肩头，愈发衬出肌肤的白皙，雪白的肩头胸腹袒露在夜色下，盈满月光的素净柔美。  
像被月光引领着，拉斐尔一路舔吻下来，到腹部，肚脐，胯部，最后含住了他的性器。  
拉斐尔把安洁莉可含入温湿口腔的那一刻，他全身制止不住地颤抖了一下。  
“呜……”  
与手掌截然不同的触感太特别，特别得让安洁莉可感到不安。从没想到拉斐尔能这样回应他这样对他。他下意识地想把拉斐尔推开，然而拉斐尔却不放过他，手掌揉搓着他可爱的囊袋，嘴里模仿着性交的动作，缓缓开始吞吐。  
安洁莉可未曾以男性身份使用过的柱体色浅而味淡，因拉斐尔的讨好而显出淡淡的粉色。拉斐尔技巧生涩，即使已经有意识地收起牙齿，却仍无法避免偶尔磕碰到安洁莉可柔软的柱身，安洁莉可身体轻颤，原本打算推开拉斐尔的手无力地放在他头上。  
“拉斐尔……你……嗯……”安洁莉可垂眸看着伏在自己身下吞吐着的拉斐尔，被情欲沾染的眸里带着一丝不敢相信，颤着声音轻唤拉斐尔名字。  
拉斐尔闻言抬起眼，看见的就是沐浴在月光下的这样的安洁莉可。他缓缓吐出柱体，脸颊的酸涩昭示着他的不习惯，身为特级vamp的他原本是不会做出这样的举动的。然而鬼使神差地，看着这样的安洁莉可，他甚至有一种更甚的冲动。  
他想尝尝看，安洁莉可精液的味道，会不会跟安洁莉可本人一样的美味。  
即使是幻觉，即使待会儿这样的安洁莉可就会消失不见。  
安洁莉可听不到拉斐尔的回应，有些惊慌地想要后退，然而下一刻拉斐尔却拉住了他的手，轻轻脱下他的蕾丝手套，在掌心落下一个炙热的吻，把他的手指一根根含进嘴里，细细吮吸。  
安洁莉可整张脸都红了。  
“幻觉”里的安洁莉可连反应都这么可爱。拉斐尔这样想着。  
拉斐尔吃好了安洁莉可的手指，领着他的手摸向安洁莉可自己已抬头的柱体，拉斐尔再次把充血泛红的顶端吃进嘴里，用舌头细细描绘着沟壑，一边带着安洁莉可的手撸没吃进去的部分。禁不起这样的刺激，在拉斐尔的舌尖挑弄下，安洁莉可低喘着射了出来。拉斐尔如愿地尝到了他的味道。  
这时花木遮掩的园林小路间，远远传来数人说话嬉笑的声音。  
安洁莉可：“……！”  
安洁莉可听到有人来的声音，不顾高潮后的情动乏软，慌张地想挣开拉斐尔  
拉斐尔起身搂住他转到树后花木阴影里，两个人紧紧地靠着搂着靠着树干，半起立的性器碰在一起。拉斐尔大掌握住两根缓缓地撸动。  
安洁莉可倒抽一口气捂住自己嘴巴，抑制住漏出来的呻吟，一边用眼神瞪拉斐尔让他停下来，可惜满脸情动眼角泛红，一点威胁性都没有。  
安洁莉可捂嘴巴的手指上还带着自己的味道。  
拉斐尔手上加速，指甲划过尖端，在安洁莉可耳边说：“别担心，只是幻觉，喊出来也没关系哦安洁儿……”  
安洁莉可心里恼怒：你才幻觉你全家都幻觉（的确是），如果不是幻觉你能这么和我好吗？  
突然醒过味来，拉斐尔喊他的名字了，也就是拉斐尔认得他了？！  
拉斐尔继续说：“只有幻觉里的安洁莉可才这么可爱惹人疼爱呢……” 能把这样毫无防备的模样暴露给别人看，可不是他平日里熟悉的安洁莉可。  
安洁莉可听了全身僵硬。  
是啊，那个弗拉家的高傲的安洁莉可，又怎么会这样卑微地向人求欢呢，哪怕对方是拉斐尔  
——不，应该说最不可能的对象就是拉斐尔，那个他视作挚友和对手的人  
所以这一切，只能存在“幻觉”里。  
在这段真实的虚假关系里的两人，即使伸出手想抓住对方，前方又能有什么呢……  
不知名的脚步和说笑声沿着小路远去了。  
安洁莉可抚上拉斐尔的脸，映在你眼里的我是真实的我吗……  
他笑了：“现在的拉斐尔才是真实的拉斐尔吧，我也是的。”  
他的眼神温柔，语调却带着苦涩，嗓音低弱得飘渺。  
不知为何，拉斐尔觉得安洁莉可这个笑简直像是快哭出来了。  
拉斐尔点头。“幻觉”的确释放了他平时压抑的性格和欲望，他很赞同安洁莉可说他的“真实”。在“幻觉”里他才可以不顾身份和责任，只追求自己想要的东西。  
比如他想要安洁莉可，他就要了。  
果然幻觉里的安洁莉可也那么善解人意，他这样自圆其说着，就无从深究安洁莉可说的言外之意……  
拉斐尔动情地吻住安洁莉可，舌头伸进去追逐对方的，两人口腔里盈满安洁莉可的味道。  
安洁莉可的味道也的确如他所想，跟安洁莉可本人一样可口。自己的幻觉似乎对自己有点友好。  
嘴里安洁莉可精液的味道带着一点儿腥，却并不难闻，混着安洁莉可的体香与唾液的味道，让拉斐尔难以自拔。他低声唤着安洁莉可的名字，手里的阳具足足涨大了一圈。  
拉斐尔拉着安洁莉可的手放到两根交叠的阳具上，引着他一起撸动，随后褪下安洁莉可还半挂在臀上的内裤，就着手指上湿滑的液体，探入紧致的后穴里。  
安洁莉可身上好闻的味道刺激着拉斐尔的神经，他有点急躁，才探入的双指急不可耐在后穴中抽插起来。时隔半月，安洁莉可的穴口紧致而温暖，他已经快要制止不住自己想要直接把正主捅进去的欲望。  
比起前头带来的愉悦，也许安洁莉可更习惯拉斐尔的侵占。在拉斐尔长指开始抽插之际，他已软了腰肢，手上撸动的频率慢下来，上半身贴到拉斐尔的怀里，头枕在拉斐尔肩上，轻轻喘息。  
体姿的差距使他快握不住手里渐渐涨大的两根，他索性松开了手，拉斐尔高昂的那根又硬又烫直接堵在他肚子上，烫得他不知所措。自己原本靠在拉斐尔衣服上那根也随之涨大了一圈。安洁莉可闲下来的手抚上拉斐尔的脸，额头蹭了蹭拉斐尔的脖子，微微掰过他的脸送上自己的唇跟他接吻。  
拉斐尔觉得怀里的这个安洁莉可是这样的真实，比以往任何一次的交缠都要真实。也是迄今为止第一次在幻觉中完全以安洁莉可面貌出现的一次。这个认知有点糟糕，拉斐尔越加激动，后穴里的双指不由加大了力度，带得安洁莉可身体重重地往前倾，肚子上的阳具正好擦过安洁莉可可爱的肚挤眼，安洁莉可的那根也在他衣服上蹭过，惹得安洁莉可浑身一颤，正在接吻的双唇漏出诱人的呜呜声。湿吻的嗒嗒声音和着手指抽差的水声，在月夜里特别的清晰。  
安洁莉可唇边滑下来不及吞咽的唾液，他舌头退出来在拉斐尔唇边舔了一口  
“可以了，快进来……”  
拉斐尔拔出手指，替安洁莉可把卡在小腿的裤子内裤全部脱下，一手抬起安洁莉可一条雪白大腿，另一手扶着自己蓄势待发的性器抵在安洁莉可穴口边上：“真的可以了？”  
安洁莉可垂眼看着拉斐尔的一系列动作，最后定格在抵住自己穴口的硕大性器上，瞬间红到了耳后根，有些慌张地搂住拉斐尔的肩膊，不知该把视线放哪里去。  
还没等安洁莉可把话说完，拉斐尔直接把涨得难受的硕大捅进安洁莉可柔软的后穴里。扩张不甚充分，硬生生接纳的性器撑得安洁莉可有些难受，丝丝疼痛从下身连接处传来，让安洁莉可原本高昂的性器显得不太精神。  
“呜……出去，疼…………”  
安洁莉可疼得满头大汗。拉斐尔进退不得也不好受，他亲吻安洁莉可的脸颊，腾出一只手抚摸安洁莉可的腰肢，揉拧他胸前粉色的乳尖。奇异地跟之前的幻觉里模糊不清的脸一模一样，安洁莉可果然在这些地方敏感……  
拉斐尔仔细舔着安洁莉可敏感的耳朵，舔入耳窝的舌头卷起，模拟起性交的动作在他耳内进进出出。舌头特有的湿热与灵活大大取悦了安洁莉可，他的腰身在拉斐尔的揉搓下逐渐软下来，轻细的嗯嗯声传入拉斐尔的耳朵。拉斐尔开始尝试着在入口处浅浅抽插起来。  
安洁莉可莉克搂住拉斐尔脖子，在对方的着意温存下，浑身发烫，性器也慢慢复苏涨大。他想起两三周前每每被拉斐尔的猛攻做得哭出来的自己……后穴内里仿佛食髓知味似地叫嚣着空虚寂寞，他难耐地靠在拉斐尔胸口啃了一口催促他快点，也尽量放松自己配合对方的攻占。  
见安洁莉可面上并无表现出不适，愈加粗重的喘息喷洒在他耳边，拉斐尔渐渐加快了顶弄的频率，仅靠单脚支撑着身体的安洁莉可被顶得完全站不稳，只好紧紧攀附着拉斐尔的身体，再次抬头的性器夹在自己光裸的小腹与穿戴整齐的拉斐尔之间颤动不已，主动贴近的距离更是让它顶在拉斐尔白色马甲的花纹上与纽扣间来回摩擦。  
安洁莉可被双重的冲击摩擦逼出了阵阵呻吟，有快意更多地是还不满足……然而他已经腿脚发软不得不更用力抱住拉斐尔免得自己滑倒。  
“啊嗯……拉斐尔……快……”  
拉斐尔会意地加快了频率，搂紧身上的人儿抵在树干上，纤长的腿也被再次拉开更大的幅度，重重地把自己撞进炽热的甬道。他凭着此前“幻觉”里的记忆寻找着安洁莉可的h点……再一次插入时碰触到某处，让安洁莉可浑身打了个激灵，喉咙里的呻吟硬生生变了调。  
拉斐尔瞄准位置又快又狠地冲击安洁莉可，终于激得安洁莉可抓住他肩膀不住地高声呻吟起来。  
一波波的快感从两人连接的部位涌向全身，安洁莉可放弃了所有思考，攀在拉斐尔身上任由他领着自己上上下下浮浮沉沉。  
自己的性器发紧，在衣料与身体一次次的摩擦中泫然欲泣，随着拉斐尔的撞击一抖一抖的。终于在重重地一击后安洁莉可不受控制地尖叫一声射了出来，浅白的液体沾染了自己肚皮，更在拉斐尔衣服上留下一道激越的痕迹。  
安洁莉可高潮中下意识地绞紧了内里甬道，拉斐尔被安洁莉可的后穴温热柔软地包裹着，性器如同突然被按摩刺激，猛地射在安洁莉可深处……  
拉斐尔沉迷地挺了两下胯，在安洁莉可体内缓缓地抽插几下回味着余韵。但见安洁莉可脱力地垂下腿几乎快滑下去，拉斐尔赶紧退出来搂紧他。安洁莉可靠在拉斐尔身上，双腿都打着颤，他能感受到后穴缓缓涌动着拉斐尔留下的液体，缓缓沿着腿根流出来。  
太多了吧，这家伙……果然这两周就没有找别人吗？  
这样胡思乱想着，安洁莉可放空了意识晕了过去。

[to be continued]


	3. 花间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安洁莉可不可置信地瞪着眼前的人，滚烫的泪珠从眼角滑落。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文：多糖 & 琉璃
> 
> ！［COCOON］ from TRUMP series，舞台『COCOON 月の翳り星ひとつ』同人；  
！拉斐尔•德里克x安洁莉可•弗拉，腐向，大量过激性描写，未成年请自觉回避；  
！时间轴在月篇剧中，有剧透、有刀子、有私设，还有充足的OOC，慎入；  
！纯属虚构妄想，与真实的人物、演员、地点、历史等等均无关系。

“安洁莉可？安洁莉可？”拉斐尔看怀里的人累得没了动静，慌忙捡起散落的衣服铺草皮上让安洁莉可躺了上去。拉斐尔把安洁莉可汗湿凌乱的头发拨开，查看他的气息是平稳的，应该只是高潮后短暂地睡过去了。  
他把安洁莉可搂在怀里。月光撒在两人身上，映出安洁莉可白皙姣好的脸庞，是他自懂事以来就熟悉的样子。毫无防备的安洁莉可睡着时跟他的名字一样，就像是天使。狭长的剑眉和凤眼，高挺的鼻梁，还有棱角分明但是柔软的唇，虽然总是吐槽他……17年来拉斐尔从来没有此刻一般感谢自己长在德里克家，自小就认识了这个小天使。  
安洁莉可总爱哭，他小时候只觉得可怜，现在懂事了回头一想，小安洁莉可是那么声嘶力竭地哭喊，也换不回他父亲的一眼关注……  
自己尚且是得到父亲的严格教导和弟弟的依赖的，安洁莉可有什么呢？一屋子的仆人吗？前呼后拥讨好的狗腿吗？有何用呢，心还是空落的啊。拉斐尔满心的爱怜，忍不住低头吻住怀里的人。  
安洁莉可歇了会儿感觉腿脚都回到自己身上了，意识刚清明过来就被拉斐尔压上来的吻吻得头脑缺氧。只好伸手拍他手臂，推开拉斐尔——然而拉斐尔把他抱得稳稳的，推也推不开。  
拉斐尔看他终于清醒过来，放下心来，唇角上扬，带着促狭笑意说：“果然公主需要被吻才会清醒呢。”  
安洁莉可看着拉斐尔近在咫尺的脸，记忆中烂漫少年柔和的轮廓已经长开，逐渐向成年人转变。安洁莉可看进他带着笑意的眸子，倒影中只有自己。  
此时此刻，这个人是属于我的。  
这样的认识令安洁莉可不自觉地微笑了起来。  
拉斐尔忍不住再次低头吻住了他的唇。  
唇齿相接的感觉太棒，一开始温存的吻逐渐变了得激烈起来。拉斐尔啃咬着安洁莉可的唇，单边手臂撑在身侧支撑着自己，另一只手不安分地游走于安洁莉可暴露在空气中的肌肤上。  
这幻觉的感觉太棒，身下的安洁莉可顺从乖巧。他顺势把身体覆在安洁莉可的身上，唇齿分离时拉出一条银丝，他笑了笑，又啄吻了一下安洁莉可有点红肿的唇，才继续往脖子吻去。  
脖子是所有vamp最为敏感之处。拉斐尔吮吻他脖子的力度太大，安洁莉可身体轻轻发抖，莫罗和乔治当初也正是因为自己的咬噬而献上了控制权。他瞬间有点害怕，万一拉斐尔此时露出了獠牙……  
然而不等他继续思考下去，压在他身上的拉斐尔已经分开了他的腿，再一次把性器埋入他的体内。  
“呜……”已然释放过两回的身体非常敏感，拉斐尔的性器仅仅是轻轻滑过那一点，就刺激得安洁莉可浑身一颤，余韵仍未退去，湿热的甬道裹着深埋体内的性器，一缩一缩，似是在讨好着拉斐尔。  
血气方刚的少年人哪里经得住这般挑逗，埋在安洁莉可体内的阳具足足涨大了一圈，让原本只打算温存片刻的拉斐尔起了别的心思。  
如果，这样的安洁莉可，不是他的幻觉的话。那他……  
安洁莉可的脖子胸口布满红痕，喉结因吞咽而起伏，微卷发丝散乱在白色外套上，上身仅剩的丝质衬衫褪在小臂，不着寸缕的下身紧紧地吃着他的性器。月已上中天，清冷的光洒在安洁莉可身上，衬得他愈发白皙如月下仙子。  
在晦暗的花园里，身下的人周身散发着莹莹白光，因为情欲而越发甜腻急促的喘息融入夜色，美好得不像是真的。  
安洁莉可难耐地扭了扭腰肢，稍微收缩了一下湿热饥渴的内壁，催促对方快点继续：“嗯呐……快点，拉斐尔……不行的话换我来也……啊——”  
不等他说完，被质疑的吸血种抽出自己的昂扬再次重重地撞进安洁莉可体内，硕物整根没入甬道里，毫不怜惜地碾过敏感点，让他再说不出完整的句子，只剩下破碎的呻吟浪叫。  
“安洁莉可……安洁莉可……”拉斐尔着迷地唤着安洁莉可的名字，放佛那是一个甜蜜而快乐的咒语。  
“安洁莉可，你知道吗，我真希望现在不是幻觉……”  
安洁莉可笑了，眼眶涌上热气，心里交织着悲凉与叹息，甚至还有一点可怜拉斐尔。他伸出手努力地想够到拉斐尔的脸：“不是哦，我是真的……”  
拉斐尔稍微低下身子咬住安洁莉可莉克的手指，像猫儿一样舔他的手心。  
“……真的……喜欢你。”  
哦……不，这果然是幻觉吧。  
拉斐尔忍不住动情地低吼出声，回应安洁莉可莉克的是又一下重击。他双手扶住安洁莉可的腰胯，掌控着节奏一下下缓慢又沉重地刺入对方体内。  
安洁莉可稍微抬起臀，配合着一下一下地迎上肉棒的冲击，嘴里吐出的羞耻呻吟和臀肉被碰撞的啪啪声音接连不断，连自己听了都脸红心跳。  
“呜……拉斐尔……”想起这样的身心默契情意互通，也只有在“幻觉”里，安洁莉可不禁觉得可笑，眼泪终是滑出了眼眶，湿润了脸庞。  
“别哭，安洁莉可……”拉斐尔把额头抵在安洁莉可的额头上，下半身持续操弄着安洁莉可诱人的内穴，“知道吗……现在的你，真的好美……”  
不等安洁莉可有所反应，拉斐尔便吻住了安洁莉可的唇，硕大性器拔出来一半再狠狠捅进去，进得非常深，像是恨不得把囊袋也一并捅进安洁莉可体内一般，连带搅动着之前射入体内的精液，清晰的水声与持续不断的啪啪声回响在空旷的花园内。  
“呜嗯…………”激烈的频率让安洁莉可爽得脚趾都蜷起来，内壁敏感点被一次又一次地摩擦着，快感迅速积累，他不由得将腿缠上拉斐尔不断律动的腰，好让拉斐尔进得更深，双臂也搂住身上人的脖子，忘情地回应着他的吻。  
相比几乎没有布料遮掩，全身光楼玉体横陈的安洁莉可，他身上的拉斐尔可谓是衣装整齐，甚至连领巾都好好地绑着。激烈的动作使得拉斐尔汗流浃背，滚烫的汗液从鬓角滴落，滴在了安洁莉可的唇边，与他来不及咽下的唾液混在一起，从嘴角流下，在白色布料上留下痕迹。  
拉斐尔觉得自己热得不行，安洁莉可紧致湿热的内壁更是搅得他神智不清，他有点喘不过气来。他离开安洁莉可的唇后撑起身体，边喘边欣赏着身下眼神迷离的安洁莉可，带着满眼情欲与爱慕的眸中直直撞入拉斐尔眼里，令他呼吸一滞，不管不顾地咬住安洁莉可滚动的喉结，在几个猛烈的冲刺后射进安洁莉可的深处。  
滚烫的精液同时也刺激着处于临界的安洁莉可，喉结传来的疼痛让他以为自己被“咬”了，但性高潮的来临感更加强烈，第三次泄精仅让小孔颤颤巍巍地流出稀薄的液体，安洁莉可张大嘴巴不停喘气，什么也说不出来。  
安洁莉可的双腿再也无力攀住拉斐尔的腰，滑落下来，处于高潮余韵中的敏感身体随着拉斐尔拔出的动作抽搐着，狭窄甬道盛不住对方射入两次的大量精液，从穴口缓缓流出，产生了一种类似失禁的错觉，安洁莉可回过神来，他大张的双腿被操弄得无力合拢，只能眼睁睁看着拉斐尔将两根手指再次捅进红肿的穴口，用指尖轻轻刮着敏感无比的内壁。  
“不要了……拉斐尔……我不要了……呜嗯……放过我……”  
安洁莉可颤抖着声音，吃力地摸了摸自己的喉结，包裹喉结的皮肤传来丝丝痛楚，惊得他全身僵硬，“我、我被咬了吗……”  
“啊……我可爱的安洁莉可。”拉斐尔突然起了坏心眼，他想看到更多的安洁莉可，“你以后就只能听我的话了，不好吗？你的这副模样，我可舍不得跟人分享。”  
他抬眼看着几乎快要哭出来安洁莉可，双指撑开被他操弄得松软的可爱小穴，引导着精液的排出。“我以控制权命令你……”  
安洁莉可不可置信地瞪着眼前的人，滚烫的泪珠从眼角滑落，他想堵住他的嘴，堵住那张把他控制权夺走的可恶的嘴，但是他做不到，他以这般羞人姿态躺在他身下，被折腾得全身无力。他突然哭出声，断断续续的抽泣从他喉咙发出，巨大的绝望感再次涌上心头。  
被安洁莉可伤心欲绝的哭声吓到了的拉斐尔赶紧把手指拔出来，手脚并用爬到安洁莉可的身边，紧紧抱住他，吻他安慰他：“我骗你的，安洁莉可。我骗你的……我没咬……是我不好……。哎，真是个爱哭鬼啊……”  
是啊，有什么好哭的呢？不过是幻觉。说起来，“幻觉”里的安洁莉可好像总是在哭。但是，拉斐尔觉得，即使是自己的幻想，他也不舍得。  
不过，也许正是因为是自己的幻想，他才会如此地不舍吧……  
拉斐尔领着安洁莉可的手再摸摸自己的喉结，发现的确没有贯穿伤，放下心来的安洁莉可于是哭得更厉害了。  
带着愧疚和怜惜的拉斐尔迅速帮安洁莉可穿好衣服，湿漉漉的下身随手拿了块柔软的布料给他擦了擦，套内裤的时候才发现刚刚用来擦的就是它……  
安洁莉可又气又觉得好笑，他嫌弃地看了一眼脏兮兮的内裤，以及同样脏兮兮的外套，泄愤般揍了拉斐尔胸口一拳，轻飘飘的没什么力气，拉斐尔不痛不痒，只觉得安洁莉可可爱。  
他终于掏对了手帕给安洁莉可擦干净脸，看安洁莉可终于破涕为笑，忍不住又往人家嘴上亲了一口。  
“还站得起来吗？”拉斐尔问。  
当然是站不起来的。安洁莉可就着拉斐尔的力气刚起身就腰疼腿软往地上摔。拉斐尔眼明手快地赶紧捞住横抱起来，不顾安洁莉可的反对把人抱稳了往宿舍的方向走去。  
安洁莉可担心被人看见，但又挣不开拉斐尔的怀抱，也的确没办法自己回去，只好把通红的脸全埋进拉斐尔的怀里，又捶了他一拳。

夜已深，克兰的小道十分安静，月色正好。

余韵/又记：

回宿舍的路上没有遇上任何人，拉斐尔安全把安洁莉可带回自己房间，遭到了安洁莉可的强烈反对。  
安洁莉可说要回自己的房间，但是拉斐尔不让，在门外产生了争执。  
安洁莉可：“我要回我自己的房间。”  
拉斐尔：“不行。”  
安洁莉可：“你这混蛋……”  
拉斐尔：“不听话，就再上你一遍，在这里。”  
安洁莉可：“……”  
拉斐尔觉得反正是幻觉，今天这幻觉太真了，能留他多久是多久。  
得逞了的拉斐尔把安洁莉可抱进房间，先替安洁莉可把脏衣服都脱下来，再把自己被汗液浸透的衣服也脱下。安洁莉可看着拉斐尔在自己面前把衣服一件一件脱下来，露出匀称有力的躯体，内裤也脱掉，刚刚在他体内耀武扬威的硕大性器此时安安份份地伏在丛林中，他突然红了脸，不知所措地移开眼睛。  
宿舍里两人都脱光光的时候，有人敲门，传来米开朗琪罗老师的声音：“拉斐尔桑你睡了吗？您有看到安洁莉可桑吗？他似乎还没有回宿舍呢。”  
拉斐尔&安洁莉可：（惊）  
拉斐尔故作镇定：“老师，他在我房间复习功课。”  
睁眼说瞎话的拉斐尔一本正经地胡说八道。  
米开朗琪罗老师疑惑地走了：“哎呀你们关系咋又变得那么好啦，年轻人的心思老师不懂啦～”  
安洁莉可在床上裹着被子忍俊不禁，没想到拉斐尔也有骗老师的时候。  
笑得拉斐尔不好意思，扑过去搂住他：“再笑，再笑我就把刚才的给你都‘复习’一遍！”  
安洁莉可捂着嘴巴瑟缩地往后靠到枕头上“不了不了!”

两人泡在浴缸里，略高的水温浸泡着皮肤很舒服。安洁莉可靠在拉斐尔肩膀昏昏欲睡，任他给自己擦洗和清理。  
把安洁莉可压在梳洗台的镜子面前，安洁莉可看见自己布满情欲的脸，身后的拉斐尔在他身体里进出。安洁莉可因为身体敏感插后面去得很快，但是射不出来什么东西，可是拉斐尔还硬着呢。  
安洁莉可彻底没了力气，陷入了沉睡。  
拉斐尔把湿漉漉的安洁莉可抱回床上，跪在安洁莉可上面，对着安洁莉可的脸撸，觉得不得劲 又把安洁莉可翻过来，压着安洁莉可的腿插大腿缝跟会阴。安洁莉可被他折腾得音乐又起了感觉，但还是迷迷糊糊的。拉斐尔一边捅他大腿缝一边咬他蝴蝶骨，捅着捅着又忍不住捅到里面去了。他觉得还是安洁莉可的里面舒服 本想让安洁莉可睡他的他搞他的，但是安洁莉可随着他抽插的频率迷迷糊糊呻吟着，拉斐尔就开始大操大合起来，彻底把安洁莉可弄醒了。  
安洁莉可没力气起来，正面连同性器都压在床上，叫出来的声音也只剩气音跟一点点有点嘶哑的嗯嗯声。  
拉斐尔从背后操他 他控制不住位置往上挪。他往上挪 拉斐尔就抓他的手从背后拉着，他的性器在被褥上摩擦 后面被拉斐尔攻击着敏感点，很快就去了，但是没射出来东西，只有身体的高潮，高潮的那一瞬间晕了过去，拉斐尔也跟着他高潮一起射了。随便擦擦搂着安洁莉可心满意足地睡了。  
第二天醒来拉斐尔发现安洁莉可还睡在身旁，哦呀这个幻觉好棒！  
安洁莉可没醒，他给留了纸条先去上课，还在床头放了杯水。

上课的时候拉斐尔发现安洁莉可不在，问老师。  
老师说安洁莉可昨天就请了假回弗拉家去了还没回来，你不知道吗？哦对了，你们关系不好。  
拉斐尔心想：房间里的安洁莉可果然是我的幻觉啊（叹气）

[to be continued]


End file.
